Daddy & Baby Love Mommy
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


**_Title : Daddy n Baby Love Mommy _**

**_Cast : WonKyu_**

**_Genre : Family_**

Author : Winda Junpyo

_- Happy WonKyu Days _

_Cintamu kasih terbit laksana bintang yg bersinar cerah menerangi jiwaku... :)_

Siwon Pov

Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat putra semata wayangku tengah bermain dengan eommanya.

hmm... Akhirnya BabyKyunnie mau tersenyum lagi, aku heran hampir 1 bulan ini dia selalu murung dan terkesan menjauhiku dan Sihyun.

Saat aku mendekatinya dia selalu menjaga jarak dariku, saat Sihyun ingin bermanja-manja dengannya dia akan menolak. Alasannya selalu bermacam-macam.

''Hahhahaaa.. Mommy geli... Hahahaaa'' Sihyun tertawa bahagia. Aku berharap hari ini dan seterusnya aku bisa melihat senyum bahagia dari keluargaku tercinta.

''Hyunnie... Sudah waktunya tidur sayang...'' aku menghampiri anak dan istriku yg tengah bermain di ruang TV.

''Daddy, Mommy jahat...'' adu Sihyun yang langsung memelukku.

''Jahat kenapa Hyunnie, Mommymu melakukan apa padamu?'' tanyaku melirik kilas Kyuhyun yg tengah membereskan kaset-kaset game.

''Dad, Mommy mengalahkan Hyunnie saat bermain game tadi. Padahal mommy sudah janji ingin mengalah untuk Hyunnie. Tapi Hyunnie tetap saja kalah...'' mulut kecilnya tak hentinya mengadukan perbuatan Mommy nya tadi. Hyunnie memang sepertiku. Dia payah dalam bermain game.

''Makanya, Hyunnie lebih baik bermain dengan Daddy. Sampai kapan pun Hyunnie tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Mommy, dia terlalu kuat Jagi'' kataku memberinya sedikit pengertian, lalu mencium kedua pipi bulatnya yang 100% foto copy an dari Kyuhyun. wajahnya benar-benar mirip Kyuhyun.

''Haha.. Daddy kan memang payah. Jadi Hyunnie gampang mengalahkan Daddy...'' Katanya kembali ceria, lihat cara bicaranya saja benar-benar mirip Kyuhyun.

''Choi Sihyun, sudah jam berapa ini? Waktunya tidur..'' Kyuhyun menghampiri kami dan langsung merebut Sihyun dari pangkuanku.

''Mommy, kapan-kapan kita bermain lagi, Hyunnie yakin bisa mengalahkan Mommy..''

''Aish anak ini, Arra kalo Hyunnie bisa Mommy teraktir Hyunnie makan ice cream sepuasnya''

''Jincha? Yeyeye...Hyunnie sayang Mommy... Eummuach...''

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu, dasar Kyuhyun menjanjikan hal yang tidak pasti pada anak. Memang aku tidak tahu ini hanya akal-akalannya saja, mana mungkin Sihyun bisa mengalahkannya.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Sihyun masuk ke kamar Sihyun, aku berjalan menuju kamar kami.

Melihat tingkahnya hari ini aku yakin malam ini akan menjadi malam-malam seperti dulu. Malam sebelum Kyunnie berubah.

Aku merapihkan sedikit Sprei yang berantakan, ku tepuk bantalnya dan ku hirup aroma rambut Kyuhyun yang sangat harum dari bantalnya. Setelah itu, ku ambil pengharum ruangan dan ku semprot seluruh ruangan.

''Kau sedang apa Hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah masuk ke kamar kami, ia menyibakan (?) poninya membuatku hanya menelan ludah.

''Hyung... Gweanchana?'' ia menepuk pundakku membuatku sadar kembali.

''Mommy Kyunnie, neomu Yeopo ^_^'' ku kecup keningnya, ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Lalu ciumanku turun ke kedua kelopak matanya, lalu hidung mancungnya dan terakhir bibir manisnya. Hanya menempel tak lebih. Aaahhh aku benar-benar merindukan PrincessKyu...

''Kyu, jeongmal sarangheyo...'' ku lepaskan ciumanku dan menatapnya dalam. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku, jantungku! Siapa saja tolong hentikan debaran di dadaku ini.

''Nado Saranghae hyung...'' balasnya, aku benar-benar bahagia. Akhirnya My Lovely sudah kembali.

Aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku padanya, memperkecil jarak di antara kami. Ku naikan dagunya dan ke dekatkan kepalaku padanya, ku miringkan kepalaku dan...

''Mommy, Daddy.. Hyunnie takut petir...'' Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku saat malaikat kecil kami masuk ke kamar, aku hampir lupa di luar sana memang sedang Hujan deras dan banyak kilat yang menyambar.

''Hyunnie, kenapa bangun lagi sayang?'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Sihyun dan memangkunya. Ternyata benar kata orang anak memang bisa membuat kita _cemburu._

''Hyunnie takut mommy, Hyunnie ingin tidur bersama Mommy n Daddy..'' katanya mengalungkan tangan kecilnya di leher Kyuhyun. Aish biasanya kan Kyuhyun yang mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, aish kenapa aku jadi cemburu pada Sihyun?

''Tapi kan Hyunnie sudah besar, Hyunnie tidak boleh jadi anak yang manja dan penakut! Kalo Mommy tidak ada nanti Hyunnie akan bermanjaan pada siapa?''

*degh...

Jantungku terasa perih mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. _Jika mommy pergi _. Aish kenapa harus kalimat itu yang ia gunakan ? Kan masih banyak kalimat yang lebih bagus untuk membuat Sihyun diam.

''Ne, Mommy. Hyunnie tidak akan manja lagi, tapi malam ini Hyunnie ingin tidur dengan Mommy..''

''Baiklah, ayo cepat pejamkan matamu...'' Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh kecil Sihyun di tengah tempat tidur, Kyuhyun menaikan selimutnya dan mengecup kening Sihyun.

''Nyanyi kan Hyunnie lagu, Mommy...'' pinta Sihyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala Sihyun diiringi nyanyian dari suara merdunya. Benar-benar tidak berubah suaramu masih bagus seperti dulu Baby, aku jadi rindu saat-saat kami (SJ) masih bersama. Ah aku sampai menitihkan air mata mengingingat semua itu bagaimana kabar Hyung dan Saengdeul sekarang ? Aku berharap mereka selalu bahagia selamanya.

Perlahan Sihyun mulai menutup matanya dan tertidur. Kunaiki tempat tidur dengan perlahan, agar tidak membangunkannya kembali. Ku tatap wajah malaikat, anak semata wayang kami. Benar-benar indah, aku tak menyangka perpaduan antara aku dan Kyuhyun akan sesempurna ini.

''Bagaiman kabar Hyungdeul dan Henry sekarang ya, hyung ?'' pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sihyun, ku tatap wajah indah istriku yang ternyata juga pasti merindukan mereka.

''Aku berharap dimana pun mereka berada mereka akan bahagia, apa kau merindukannya juga?''

''Tentu saja, bertahun - tahun bersama mana mungkin aku tidak merindukan mereka''

''Perjuangan kita semua memang luar biasa, aku bersyukur akhirnya kita dapat mendapatkan kebahagiaan kita masing-masing''

''Aku masih beruntung memilikimu dan Sihyun. Tapi Aku tidak tahu mereka apa seberuntung kita atau tidak...'' Kyuhyun mulai menitihkan air matanya, aku tahu Kyu pasti sangat merindukan mereka, sama sepertiku.

''Percayalah jagi, kita semua adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling beruntung. Aku yakin mereka pun akan bahagia seperti kita...'' ku hapus air mata di pipinya ku tatap dia dan Sihyun bergantian.

_''Benar-benar mirip''_

''Wae? Kenapa menatap kami bergantian?''

''Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, lihat saja hanya bibirku yang mirip dengannya...''

''Aish, itu sudah jelas. Dia anakku Hyung. Anak yang lahir dari _rahimku_ sendiri..'' ucapnya lalu menundukan kepalanya. Aku mengerti Baby, memang sulit di percaya seorang Namja bisa memiliki rahim. Tapi aku bersyukur kau adalah satu diantara Namja - Namja paling beruntung di dunia.

''Gomawo Kyu.. Gomawo sudah memberikanku Malaikat kecil seperti Sihyun. Aku benar-benar bahagia memiliki kalian berdua ;)'' Ucapku dengan sepenuh hati dan mencium tangannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan balik menatapku.

''Jeongmal ? Kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku ? Apa aku ini tidak menjijikan ?'' tanyanya, Aish pertanyaan macam apa itu!

''Pertanyaan macam apa itu Jagi, menjijikan apanya? Kau adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Aku tidak menyesal memilihmu, jadi apa yang harus aku sesalkan?''

''Gomawo hyung, aku lega mendengarnya...''

Aku bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap kepadaku.

''Kau tahu siapa orang yang dulu sering aku Cium?''

Ia mengangguk.

''Aku''

''Kau tahu siapa orang yang sering aku peluk?''

ia mengangguk lagi.

''Aku''

''Kau tahu siapa orang yang tidak pernah aku marahi saat berbuat salah?''

''Aku''

''Kau tahu siapa orang yang selalu membuatku gemas?''

''Aku''

''Nah, apa pun yang aku tanyakan semua jawabannya adalah Kau. Hanya engkau dan Kau Baby, kau sudah memenuhi seluruh Jiwa dan Ragaku. Setiap nafas, langkahku selalu ada dirimu, jangan pernah kau ragukan perasaanku Baby. _Only One, Only You_''

''Hyung...'' ia menatapku dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

''Menangislah jika kau ingin, gunakan dadaku sebagai sandaranmu Baby'' Ku peluk tubuhnya dan ku elus punggungnya. Perlahan bajuku terasa basah, pasti Kyu menangis.

''Suttt... Menangislah sesukamu Baby, lepaskan semua beban di dadamu''

Aku masih memeluknya erat, tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Setelah sekian lama kami menikah baru kali ini Kyuhyun berani menangis di depanku, selama ini dia selalu berusaha kuat di depanku. Aku tahu dari dulu dia itu begitu rapuh, tapi semua di tutupinya dengan tingkah jailnya, hanya aku yang tahu jati dirinya sebenarnya.

''Hyung, mianhae..'' Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk.

''Maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak pernah berbuat salah Baby...'' kuangkat dagunya dan menghapus jejak air matanya.

''Maaf selama sebulan ini aku berfikir untuk meninggalkan kalian...'' terangnya, aku membulatkan mataku. Mwo? jadi perubahannya selama sebulan ini karena ingin meninggalkan kami.

''Apa maksudmu Kyu? Apa arti dari meninggalkan kami? Kau berniat ingin meninggalkan aku dan Sihyun?'' ucapku sedikit membentaknya,jujur aku sedikit marah saat mendengar dia ingin meninggalkan kami.

''Mian... Mian... Aku, aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu Hyung. Saat melihat Kau dan Sihyun bersama seorang _Yeoja_, aku merasa kalian sangat serasi, lain halnya saat kita pergi bertiga'.' terangnya, jadi itu alasannya. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun berfikiran sejauh itu. Tanpa banyak bicara kutarik tangannya keluar dari kamar. Aku tidak mau Sihyun mendengar semua pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

Ku bawa Kyuhyun ke ruang tamu, ku dudukan dia di sofa. Kyuhyun nampak terkejut dengan semua tindakanku.

''Apa kau melihat kami saat itu?''

''Mian Hyung.. Hiks... Mian...''

_Flashback..._

Sepulang dari Sekolah, Sihyun di jemput oleh Supir keluarga Choi. Saat itu Kyuhyun memang telat menjemput Sihyun karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus di urusnya bersama Kakanya. Kyuhyun memang menelphon Siwon untuk menjempuk Sihyun di Sekolah _*TK_*, dan bersamaan dengan itu Siwon tengah rapat jadi menugaskan supirnya menjemput Sihyun.

Setelah menjemput Sihyun, supir keluarga Choi membawa Sihyun ke rumah orang tua Siwon. Kedatangan Sihyun tentu saja di sambut baik oleh ibunya Siwon. Sihyun pun bahagia bisa berkunjung ke rumah Neneknya.

''Hyunnie :) kau semakin tampan saja Nak, kau benar-benar mirip Appamu..'' seru pada Sihyun yang berada di pangkuannya.

''Heomoni, salah. Hyunnie mirip dengan Mommy. Kata Mommy dan Daddy Hyunnie foto copyan dari Mommy...'' Jelas Sihyun dengan suara Khasnya yang lucu. tertawa dan mengecup pipi Cucu satu - satunya.

''Kau pintar sekali Nak... Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?''

''Tentu Saja Mommy. Mommy selalu bilang Hyunnie tidak boleh Nakal, Cengeng, Penakut, manja. Hyunnie harus seperti Daddy yang pekerja keras. Mommy bilang untuk bisa bersama Daddy butuh _perjuangan_, sebenarnya Hyunnie tidak mengerti maksudnya tapi Hyunnie tahu kalau Hyunnie tidak boleh melawan Mommy n Daddy'' jelas Sihyun, menatapnya tidak percaya, dia tidak menyangka selama ini Kyuhyun benar-benar sosok ibu yang _bertanggung jawab_. Sekalipun dia Namja. tidak pernah menyesal sudah merestui anaknya menikahi Kyuhyun. Justru Ny,Choi bersyukur Siwon mendapatkan pendamping seperti Kyuhyun.

''Mommymu memang luar biasa Nak, dia benar-benar ibu yang baik.. Heomoni benar-benar bahagia memiliki kalian...'' memeluk tubuh kecil cucunya dengan sayang.

"Apa Hyunnie sayang pada Mommy?"

''Tentu saja Heomoni. Hyunnie sangat menyayangi Mommy dan Daddy. Walaupun Mommy Hyunnie berbeda dari eomma teman-teman Hyunnie. Tapi Hyunnie sangat menyayangi Mommy..'' mendengar penuturan Sihyun, semakin yakin Kyuhyun adalah ibu yang baik. Semakin di peluknya erat cucu satu-satunya itu dengan sayang.

''Annyeong, Ahjumma aku datang..'' melepaskan pelukannya saat seseorang memasuki rumahnya dan memanggil namanya.

''Raina, aku disini.. Kemarilah'' seru .

Sosok Yeoja pun muncul dan masuk kedalam kamar . Yeoja manis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri dan Sihyun.

''Ahjumma dia siapa?'' tanya Yeoja itu atau sebut saja Raina, _mantan tunangan_ Siwon.

''Choi Sihyun, cucu kesayangnku..'' ucap dengan bangga.

''Mwo? Jadi dia anak Siwon Oppa. Pantas saja mirip dengannya..''

''Tentu, tapi menurutku lebih mirip dengan ibunya, Kyuhyun'' ucap mengulang ucapan Sihyun.

''Haha, Ahjumma benar. Benar-benar mirip Kyuhyun Oppa...'' Raina mencubit pelan pipi Chubby Sihyun. Sihyun hanya menatapnya bingung, siapa Yeoja ini?

''Ahjumma siapa? Kenapa cubit-cubit Sihyun?'' Sihyun mengelus pipinya dan mengembungkannya dengan imut.

''Neomu Yeoppo...'' bukannya menjawab Raina malah semakin mencubit gemas pipi Sihyun.

''Ah, Ahjumma... Lepas...'' Sihyun melepaskan tangan Raina dari pipinya dan berlari menjauhinya.

''Jangan takut nak, Ahjumma bukan orang jahat Kok, nah Ahjumma punya Cake untukmu..'' bujuk Raina menghampiri Sihyu yang bersembunyi di dekat meja nakas . Raina memberikan bingkisan yang di bawanya pada Sihyun.

''Cake? Apa Cake nya enak?'' tanya Sihyun kembali ceria. dan Raina hanya tertawa dengan tingkah polos Sihyun.

''Tentu saja, kajja kita coba...'' Raina menuntun tangan Sihyun, membawanya ke ruang makan dan membuka bingkisannya, sekotak Cake Coklat dengan cream yang di penuhi buah.

''Mashita...'' girang Sihyun mencolek (?) krimnya.

''Ayo makan'' Raina bersiap memotong Cakenya.

''Tapi, kata Mommy Sihyun tidak boleh makan makanan yang manis terlalu banyak, nanti gigi Sihyun bolong...'' Sihyun menjauhkan cakenya.

''Jagi tenang saja Cake ini tidak akan membuat gigimu bolong kok, karena ini tidak terlalu manis. Mommy mu benar Sihyun jangan terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis tapi Cake ini aman..'' ucap menghampiri cucunya.

''Benarkah Heomoni?''

''Ne, tentu saja...''

''Yeye... Sihyun boleh memakan cake ini,..'' girang Sihyun yang dengan semangat memakan Cakenya. dan Raina hanya tersenyum.

''Aku tidak menyesal melepaskan Siwon Oppa..'' ucap Raina, matanya memperhatikah Sihyun. Walaupun pernikahan Siwon dan Raina gagal tapi karena sejak kecil Raina sudah akrab dengan keluarga Choi, jadi setiap bulan Raina memang terbiasa mengunjungi rumah Siwon.

''Kau benar, aku beruntung mempunyai cucu dan menantu seperti mereka'' keduanya saling tersenyum dan kembali terlarut melihat tingkah Sihyun.

3jam kemudian...

Siwon telah selesai dengam segala urusan di kantornya. Buru-buru Siwon melajukan mobilnya untuk menjempuk Sihyun di rumah orang tuanya. Siwon sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi Hpnya mati, mungkin urusannya dengan Ahra belum selesai.

Setelah sampai, Siwon langsung masuk dan mencari anaknya.

''Sihyun... kau dimana? Hyunnie...''

''Daddy... '' Sihyun berlari dari ruang makan dan langsung memeluk Ayahnya. Siwon berjongkok agar bisa memeluk anaknya.

''Eummh.. Hyunnie bau Cake jangan bilang?''

''Aku memberinya Cake Oppa, jangan marahi Sihyun. Tenang saja Cake tidak akan membuat giginya bolong..'' ucap Raina menghampiri.

''Raina, jadi kau disini?''

''Ne, kebetulan aku lewat dan mampir''

''Ahjumma baik sekali Daddy memberikan Hyunnie Cake yang enak...'' adu Sihyun.

''Baiklah Ahjumma aku permisi pulang, sepertinya sudah sore juga'' pamit Raina.

''Biar aku yang antar..'' tawar Siwon, mungkin sebagai tanda terima kasih.

''Tidak usah _Oppa_, mungkin Kyu _Oppa _sudah mengunggu kalian'' kata Raina tidak enak.

''Tenang saja Kyuhyun masih ada urusan, kajja aku antarkan kau pulang..''

''eh?''

''Ayo ahjumma, biar Daddy dan Sihyun yang mengantar Ahjumma'' Sihyun menarik tangan Raina dan membawanya keluar, diikuti Siwon dari belakang tentu saja setelah berpamitan pada Eommanya.

.

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Sihyun, Siwon dan Raina dari rumah keluarga Choi. Dengan itu juga Kyuhyun sampai. Saat akan masuk, dari pintu gerbang Kyuhyun melihat Sihyun menggandeng tangan Raina dan Siwon. Hatinya langsung terasa pilu melihat anak dan suaminya bersama orang lain, terlebih itu _yeoja_, mantan tunangan Siwon pula. Berbagai argumen menghiasi otaknya.

''Mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi, Appa yang tampan. Eomma yang Cantik dan Anak yang lucu. Aku merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Siwon Hyung. Dia memang lebih cocok bersama seorang Yeoja'' gumam Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sedihnya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

_Perjuangan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang luar biasa. Mereka harus rela melepas status Big Star yang sudah bertahun-tahun melekat dalam diri mereka, harus rela mendapatkan berbagai kecaman dan kritik orang. Tak perduli Fans mereka beralih menjadi Antis, Walau tak jarang juga fans yang setuju dengan keputusan mereka dan masih menganggap mereka Idola._

_Tetap saja hal itu tudak lantas membuat mereka tenang, ancaman dan bahaya selalu mengintai mereka dimana pun mereka berada. Bahkan dulu keluarga Choi tidak mengijinkan anaknya menikahi Kyuhyun, tapi setelah melihat hasil USG janin yang ternyata Sihyun, hati mereka luluh dan akhirnya merestui keduanya._

_Kedua orang tua mereka seakan kekuatan baru untuk WonKyu. Berbagai tindakan mereka lakukan untuk meredam kebencian publik. Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah mengandung Sihyun masih tetap mengikuti lomba ketangkasan maupun menyanyi di berbagai belahan dunia. Dan karena prestasinya banyak pihak yang akhirnya luluh dan mendukung keputusannya. Bahkan sekarang pernikahan sesama jenis menjadi hal yang biasa di negara mereka._

_Walau karir mereka tak secemercang dulu, tapi mereka tetap bersyukur masih bisa di terima di Negara mereka sendiri, Kyuhyun memutuskan menjadi guru Privat sedangkan Siwon membantu ayahnya di perusahaan. Begitulah kegiatan mereka sehari hari, kyuhyun yang saat itu membawa beban di perutnya (Sihyun) setiap pagi harus mengajar dari rumah ke rumah dan Siwon sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negri. Tapi dengan cinta, mereka kuat dan dapat menjalani semuanya dengan baik._

_Tapi sekarang apa Kyuhyun mau melepas semuanya begitu saja ?_

**Flasback End**

Author Pov

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, jadi karena hanya melihat adegan seperti itu Kyuhyun ingin meninggalkan mereka. Apa perjuangan mereka selama ini tidak berarti untuk Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, jujur Kyuhyun takut kalau Siwon akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak di harapkannya atau mungkin menyetujui berpisah dengannya.

''Kau tahu? Saat itu aku hanya mengantarnya pulang, tak lebih. Kalau aku ingin macam-macam kenapa aku mengajak Sihyun...'' terang Siwon yang mengerti arti dari tundukan Kyuhyun. Perkataan Siwon memang benar kalau Siwon berniat selingkuh buat apa harus mengikut sertakan Sihyun, bukannya Sihyun sangat sayang pada Kyuhyun.

''Tapi kalian terlihat serasi, dan aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu..''

_''Kalau setiap pasangan di nilai dari keserasiaan fisik mereka, apa iya orang - orang yang memiliki banyak kekurangan fisik di luar sana akan mendapatkan pasangan? Apa seseorang yang memiliki keterbatasan harus di sandingkan dengan orang yang juga punya keterbatasan? Terus_ _kapan mereka bisa memperbaiki keturunan mereka?_'' terang Siwon. Ucapan Siwon memang benar, kalau begitu orang yang mempunyai keterbatasan fisik apa tidak pantas bersanding dengan orang yang Normal? Banyak di luar sana yang justru berjodoh dengan berbagai macam manusia yang sudah di takdirkan Tuhan.

Kyuhyun mulai menangis, tak seharusnya ia berfikiran seperti itu. Siwon lebih memilihnya, tak peduli mereka sama-sama Namja, toh tak ada yang menghalangi cinta mereka justru Tuhan pun merestui mereka dengan memberikan mereka malaikat seperti Sihyun.

''Maaf Hyung, sudah berfikiran yang macam-macam dan...''

''Suttt... Tidak usah di bahas lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengar kau membicarakan hal ini lagi. apapun yang terjadi, aku sudah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku selamanya...''

''Ne,'' Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sangat bersyukur memiliki Siwon di hidupnya. Jika Siwon di sampingnya Kyuhyun tidak akan takut menghadapi apapun dalam hidupnya.

''Aku dan Sihyun mencintaimu Kyu, dan selamanya itu tidak akan berubah'' ucap Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

''Aku juga mencintai kalian Hyung, selamanya.'' balas Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

''kalau begitu waktu itu kau pergi kemana Kyu?''

Wajah Kyuhyun seketika itu memerah.

Ia menundukan kepalanya, Siwon semakin heran dengan tingkah istrinya tersebut.

''Kau bilang pergi dengan Ahra, jadi kalian kemana dan membicarakan apa?''

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ragu Siwon.

''Ke rumah sakit hyung..'' jelasnya. Siwon justru menaikan alisnya.

''Siapa yang sakit? Apa orang tuamu...''

''Aku hamil lagi hyung'' potong Kyuhyun cepat. Siwon semakin membulatkan matanya.

''Jeongmal? Yak kau tidak bohong Kyu?'' desak Siwon, raut kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah tampannya.

''Ne, sudah 2 bulan'' jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu. Siwon langsung memeluknya.

''Gomawo Kyu, gomawo kau memberikanku malaikat baru lagi..''

''Ne, Cheonma Hyung. Aku senang bisa mengandung anakmu lagi..''

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun ala Bridal.

''Ibu hamil jangan tidur malam-malam'' kata Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kamar. Kyuhyun yang memerah hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

.

.

.

_''Yes! Hyunnie punya adik ^_^ semoga adiknya kembar'' _

THE END

_Berikan Komentar agar aku semangat untuk membuat FF WonKyu yang lainnya dan lebih banyak lagi... *plak, di bom*_


End file.
